


Little Mouse

by SkyFireForever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Good Peter, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Original Character(s), Original Deaf Character(s), Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Wendla Mae never knew much about the wizarding world, but she was fascinated by it.  When she finally gets the chance to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she couldn't be more excited. However, the magical world provides new challenges for a young Deaf girl to overcome. She sees the good in everyone, including a young rat she befriends along the way.





	1. A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wanted to write. Leave feedback if you wish!

Wendla Mae practically trembled with excitement as she took her first, tentative step into Diagon Alley. She couldn’t believe that she was actually here, in the magical world that her mother tried so desperately to shield her from. She took a breath as she gazed at the rows of shops, at the busy crowd of bustling people, at the excitement and hope in the air. It was almost overwhelming, the way the reality of it all hit her. She was a witch. She had magical abilities. She was going to be attending a school for magic. It was the most incredible feeling that she had ever experienced. She beamed, walking further into the alley, each step she took feeling like more magic was filling her very soul. She glanced into a window of a nearby shop, seeing strange objects fly through the air before her eyes. She was entranced by it all and she wanted to see absolutely everything. 

She had only managed to get a few feet in when a hand on her shoulder pulled her back, spinning her around. “Wendla, child! You can not go wandering off!” Her mother signed to her harshly, looking rather upset. She had never wanted Wendla to be here in the first place, being terrified that magic would corrupt her daughter. It had taken years of begging and pleading for her to allow Wendla to attend a magical school, having homeschooled her in the years prior. She still was very clearly distrustful of the entire situation. 

“I’m not wandering off, Mama.” Wendla signed back, looking up at her mother innocently. “I was right here the whole time. I just wanted to see the flying things.” 

Her mother shook her head viciously. “No.” She signed firmly. “If you start wandering off, I will take this all away.” She warned. “I will write to the school and say that you are not going!”

“No, Mama!” Wendla signed desperately. “Please, Mama. Don’t.”

“Then you must behave and stay by my side at all times!” Wendla’s mother could be such a stubborn woman when she wanted to be. 

The young girl quickly nodded. “Yes, Mama.” She signed immediately, not wanting to risk her chance at a magical education being taken from her when she was this close. 

“Good girl.” The woman nodded and took Wendla’s hand in her own, preventing her daughter from signing any further. This didn’t stop the girl from looking at everything she possibly could, peering into every window they passed, staring at the people who walked by them and watching the new world around her. She wasn’t paying attention to her mother as she read over her supplies list and pulled her into a rather cute looking bookshop. Wendla felt herself growing even more excited by the idea of being able to read about the magical world and its history. She was sure that there were so many things that she didn’t know and she just wanted to learn. She started to pull away from her mother, but she was yanked back. “Only the books on this list.” Her mother warned her. “Nothing else. You look for these books.” She handed her daughter the supplies list. “You are not to leave this shop. Understand?”

Wendla nodded quickly. “Yes, Mama.” She signed, earning an approving nod from her mother, leaving her to explore the shop on her own. She grinned to herself and ventured further into the shelves of books from floor to ceiling, spinning around to be able to see all of it. She looked around to make sure that her mother wasn’t watching her before pulling a random book from its self.  _ The Guide to Elixirs and Cures _ by Lucy-Anne Bathe. Wendla found herself intrigued as she flipped through the pages, not understand any of what they were discussing, but loving it all the same. She eventually put the book back and glanced down at her list, scanning it for the books she would need.  _ The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3  _ by Miranda Goshawk was the first book on the list, so she went off to try and find it. 

She had been searching for quite some time with little luck when an elderly gentleman walking in front of her. She looked up at him and watched his lips move in an attempt to say something to her. She bit her lip as she watched him, wanting to mention that she couldn’t understand, but not wanting to interrupt. She waited until his lips stopped moving before she pointed to her ears and shook her head, trying to signal that she couldn’t hear him. He looked confused for a moment before he smiled kindly and pulled out a wand, making Wendla’s eyes widen. She had only seen a handful of wands in her life and it was exciting each time because a wand usually meant that they were about to produce magic. She watched excitedly as a notepad, a quill, and a bottle of ink flew through the air before stopping directly in front of the pair. 

The man smiled and took the quill, dipping it into the ink before writing on the paper, which was still hovering in the air in front of him. He flicked his wand and let the paper fly towards her. She slowly took it and read what he had written. “Hello. Are you going to Hogwarts this year?” Wendla smiled up at the man and nodded, handing the paper back to him to let him write something else down. “Do you need help finding your books?”

Wendla smiled and nodded again, handing the paper back along with her supplies list. The man looked it over thoughtfully before nodding and gesturing for her to follow him. She did so, watching as he walked up to a shelf and collecting a book from it, handing it to her. She smiled as this cycle continued, him gathering the books she needed and giving them to her. She smiled gratefully and returned to her mother once all of her required books were found. She grinned at the woman and showed her the books in her arms. 

“You got all of them?” Her mother signed, looking almost suspicious. She sighed as Wendla nodded and waved for her to come along. She walked up to the counter and paid for the books, mumbling something to herself that Wendla couldn’t make out, though she tried. Reading lips wasn’t nearly as easy as some people seemed to think it was. She smiled brightly as her mother handed her a bag with her books. She held it tightly and proudly, a grin on her face. She walked with her mother out of the shop, skipping down the street. She didn’t notice as she grew further and further away from her mother.

She skipped so happily, not paying attention to where she was actually headed. She turned back to look at her mother, only to find that her mother wasn’t there. She stopped, looking around herself in confusion. Her mother was nowhere to be seen. Wendla had managed to separate herself from her mother, which was the one thing that her mother had asked her not to do. She was going to be in so much trouble if she didn’t find her quickly. She bit her lip and looked around, trying to find anything familiar. Her eyes landed on a young boy who was sitting on a bench, looking sad. Wendla should really look for her mother, but the boy looked like he needed some cheering up. 

The girl slowly walked towards the boy, tapping him on the shoulder. He looked up in surprise and quickly wiped his eyes, saying something that was most likely a greeting or a question. She pointed to her ears and shook her head, watching as the confusion slowly turned into clarity in the boy’s eyes. He quickly rifled through the bag beside him, pulling out parchment, a quill, and ink. He quickly wrote something down and handed it to her. 

“Hello. Can I help you?” The note read in scribbled, rushed handwriting. Wendla knelt beside the bench so she could write on the hard surface that it provided. 

“You looked like you could use a friend.” She wrote down. “My name is Wendla.” She handed the note back to him and watched as he read it, his cheeks turning pink. He wrote a response and passed it back. 

“Oh. I’m fine! My name is Peter. You don’t need to worry about me.” Wendla smiled as she read the note, continuing. “Do you go to Hogwarts?”

“I will. I’m starting this year. Hopefully. My mother might not let me go because I lost her.” Wendla wrote back, drawing a small frowny face after her words. 

“Oh. I’m sorry. You look older than a first year, though.” The note read when Wendla got it back from the boy, Peter. 

“I was homeschooled until now. My mother didn’t want me to be around magic.” She explained. “She thinks it’s evil.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Peter wrote back. “Magic is good and helpful!”

Wendla smiled as she wrote, tucking some hair behind her ear. “I thought so too, which is why I really want to be able to go to a magical school. I really need to find my mother if I want to have a chance at going.” She smiled apologetically as she handed the note back, standing up. She waved goodbye to him and went back to searching for her mother, leaving the young boy clutching the note behind her.


	2. Wait for It

Wendla pushed her trolley through the barrier, looking around with wide eyes. There were people running about, everyone scrambling to board the train on platform 9 ¾ to Hogwarts. She was so close now, so close to being a part of that world she’d barely known. It was overwhelming and exciting and so, so wonderful. She couldn’t stop smiling as she watched the students hurry by, hugging their parents, talking excitedly with friends, clutching cages carrying various small animals. It was magical in every way imaginable. She gaped up at the train, mouth falling open in pure delight and wonder.   
Her mother took her shoulder and turned her around. “You must be safe.” She signed firmly. “You know what’s right and what’s wrong. Don’t let it corrupt you.”  
“I won’t, Mama.” Wendla signed assuredly, smiling so brightly. “I’ll be good, I promise.”  
“Good.” Her mother nodded and hugged her tightly, holding her close to her and not wanting to let go. She sniffled, wiping her eyes of tears. “I love you, Wendla.” She kissed the top of her head gently.   
“I love you too, Mama.” Wendla gave her mother one last, lingering hug before starting towards the train. She looked excitedly at everything, the air filling her with increasing nervousness and hope. She couldn’t wait to go to Hogwarts, but she was also so nervous about leaving her home and her mother behind. She’d never been without her mother before. She pushed the trolley towards the train and jumped when she felt a hand tap her shoulder.   
Behind her stood the boy she had met in Diagon Alley, the small, mousy looking boy who wrote notes to her. He was waving happily at her with a huge grin on his face. “Hello, Wendla!” Wendla was taken by surprise when he fingerspelled her name, even though he was clearly struggling with it.   
“Hello, Peter!” Wendla signed back, slowly, so he’d be able to keep up. “You know sign language?” She signed slowly, tilting her head curiously.   
Peter blinked, clearly not understanding. “What?” He signed, cheeks turning light pink. “Sorry. I know little.”   
Wendla giggled and shook her head, proud of what he did know. “It’s okay.” She signed reassuringly.   
Peter bit his lip, looking over at something behind him. He held his hands in the air awkwardly, not knowing how to sign what he wanted to say. He sighed and pointed to her before pointing to the train and then to himself. She tilted her head, a little confused before understanding that he was asking her to sit with him. She lit up and nodded quickly, smiling eagerly. Peter looked relieved and offered Wendla his hand, which she took gratefully.   
He led her over to three other boys, all of which were much taller than him. Wendla watched as Peter spoke to them, gesturing wildly as he talked, assumably explaining to them who Wendla was. Wendla was glad that he seemed to be a very expressive speaker, as it helped her understand a little of what they were talking about, at least. One of the boys, one with shaggy black hair that reached his shoulders, looked over Wendla as if he was studying her, making her shift uncomfortably. She didn’t like the way he seemed to be judging her, so she quickly turned her gaze to the ground until she was needed, watching her shoes.  
She looked up when Peter tapped her shoulder again, smiling at her with a goofy grin that she couldn’t help copying. He led her onto the train with the boys who she assumed were his friends, the five of them finding a compartment together. Wendla sat by the window, putting her hands in her lap as Peter sat next to her, the other three sitting across from them. Peter rummaged through his things until he found a sheet of paper, ink, and a quill. He quickly scribbled something down before handing it to Wendla.   
“That’s Sirius, Remus, and James. They’re my best friends.” She read over the paper with a smile and a nod, taking the quill from him.   
“They seem nice.” She wrote back with a gentle smile.   
Peter nodded excitedly. “They are! They’re the best. They’re all really, really nice and fun.” He wrote, unable to contain his pride at his friends.   
“Good!” Wendla was so happy for him for having friends that he loved so much. She’d never had friends like that before, not really. Her mother was always trying to shelter her and keep her away from other children. “Which one is which?”  
“James is the one with the classes. He’s kind of the leader and he’s a bit of a flirt and troublemaker.” Peter explained, pointing at one of the boys. “Sirius is his best friend and he doesn’t really listen to any authority.” He giggled, pointing at the next boy. “And Remus is the one who keeps us out of trouble, or tries to.” He gestured to the last boy.   
Wendla nodded. “They all seem wonderful.” She wrote to the boy with a smile. “What’s Hogwarts like?”  
“Oh, it’s wonderful!” Peter looked so excited. “It’s a huge castle with moving staircases and portraits all around. There’s an amazing great hall with tables for the different houses. There are so many teachers and classes and it’s just so wonderful. You’ll love it, Wendla.”  
Wendla couldn’t help smiling at that. “I really hope so. It sounds amazing.”  
“It is. It really is.” Peter smiled at her dopily. “I hope you get into Gryffindor. That’s the house I’m in.”  
“House?” Wendla tilted her head in confusion. “What does that mean?”   
“You don’t know about the Hogwarts houses?” The boy looked so surprised. “There are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.” He explained. “You’re sorted into one of those houses once you get to Hogwarts. Gryffindor is the house for the brave, so I don’t really know how I got in.” He blushed sheepishly. “Slytherin is for the ambitious and cunning. They usually care about your blood status. Ravenclaw for the smart people. Hufflepuff is for everyone else, or for the loyal.”   
Wendla nodded. “What’s blood status?” She asked, wanting to understand everything she could.   
“It’s how magical your blood is.” Peter explained. “If your family has always been magical, you’re pure-blood. If one of your parents is a wizard and the other is a muggle, you’re half-blood.”  
“Muggle?” Wendla wrote, frowning.   
“A muggle is a non-magical person. You’re muggleborn because both of your parents are muggles.” Peter explained to her.   
“Oh. Is that important?” Wendla wrote worriedly.   
“No! Not really.” Peter wrote quickly. “Some people seem to think it is, but it’s not. Not really.”   
“Oh. That’s good.” Wendla smiled. “What’s your blood status?”   
“Pure-blood, or mostly pure-blood.” Peter shrugged. “I’m not entirely, perfectly, untaintedly pure-blood, but my family has mostly been wizards. Both of my parents were.”  
Wendla smiled and nodded. “That’s cool!”   
Peter nodded and looked towards the door of the compartment. When Wendla followed his gaze, she saw a kindly old woman with a trolley full of sweets. “Would you like some candy?” Peter wrote to the girl. “I could buy you some.”  
“Oh, you don’t have to.” Wendla told him quickly, not wanting him to feel like he had to do things for her. He didn’t even read it before he and all of his friends crowded around the trolley. She watched as the four of them shoved sweets into their pockets before returning to their seats. Remus was opening a chocolate bar of some sort, Sirius and James were grinning at each other and holding up strangely colored jelly beans, and Peter grinned at her, offering her a box with the words “Chocolate Frog” written across it. She smiled and slowly opened it, eating the chocolate candy with vigor. Her mother didn’t let her have sweets very often, she always said that they were bad for her.   
“How is it?” Peter asked.   
“Amazing!” Wendla grinned. “It’s so good.” She looked in the box and pulled out a card. “What is this?”  
“A chocolate frog card. They all have them. Who did you get?” Peter looked over her shoulder at the card.   
“Rowena Ravenclaw.” She showed him the card.   
“Ooh. Cool!” Peter grinned before looking up. “Oh. We’re almost at the school. You should go to the bathroom to get changed into your robes.”  
“Oh. Oh, okay.” Wendla nodded and gathered her robes. She smiled and waved as she walked out, making her way to the bathroom to change. She peeked out of the window, so excited about being so close to having her dreams come true.


End file.
